disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordu
Mordu is a character played by Kobob23 About him Mor'du is a bear and the main antagonist from the film Brave. He also appears in Temple Run: Brave and the Legend of Mor'du. As a human, Mor'du had a strong build and was the tallest of his brothers. He had brown hair and a beard, and wore a dark colored robe and fur cloak. He did not wear a shirt, which showed that his body was covered with various tattoos. He also had unnaturally glowing yellow eyes. As a bear, Mor'du is completely black, very large and is taller than King Fergus. He has many hideous scars and wounds across his body as well as arrows sticking from his upper back due to all the fighting, carnage and murder he had committed (killing men, women, and children). This makes him appear malformed and rugged, but still quite large. His face is the most disfigured of all, and has one glowing yellow eye and one dead red eye. 12 feet tall black bear, glowing yellow eye and one dead red eye, large sharp teeth, giant claws, arrows sticking from his upper back (human form): Gigantic, muscular, long hair, pointy nose, half-naked, tattoos on his stomach and arms, fur skirt and cloak, black helm. Personality When Mor'du was human, he had once possessed a fatherly-brotherly love for his father and three younger brothers. However, he was confident in his strength but confused this for character and thus led to his arrogance, a trait that caused him to struggle with his loved ones. Like Merida, he let his pride control his actions and clashed with his family, but unlike Merida he was willing to let hatred and desire get the better of him instead of realizing his mistake and mend what was left of his broken family. His desire for power drove him to go far enough to start a war, and then ultimately killed his own brothers in cold blood. As a bear, Mor'du's hatred and rage manifested through his actions and carnage, especially when he slaughtered his family. However, after fighting his own men, his violent nature would eventually consume what was left of his humanity, leaving his human mind and conscience buried deep within the mind of his cursed form. As a result, Mor'du was left as a vicious, malevolent monster incapable of sentience. His uncontrollable violence was so prominent that even a young woman could fall victim to his murderous intentions. When he was killed, the spirit of the prince was finally freed from his prison and, apparently learning his mistake, thanked Merida with respect for freeing him and moved on peacefully to afterlife. Ominous, violent, cruel, wild, possessive, aggressive, savage, mysterious, brutal, vicious, barbaric,demonic. Powers, abilities and weapons His great brute strength, speed, and roars. Couple axes (as a Prince) Claws and teeth (as a bear) Quotes ROAR!!!! uh-oh. Mordu 8.jpg Mordu 11.jpg Mordu 4.jpg Mordu 3.jpg Mordu 7.jpg Mordu 5.jpg Mordu 9.jpg Mordu 10.jpg Mordu 2.jpg Mordu 6.jpg|Main photo Mordu.jpg Videos Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Scary Villains Category:Characters with powers Category:Deceased Category:Prince Category:Demons